Canada
Canada is a North American country, directly north of the United States. Canada in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Canada was an occupied territory of the Greater German Reich along with its southern neighbor, the United States of America. When Heinz Buckliger was appointed the fourth Fuhrer in 2010, he brought reforms which allowed more freedom for citizens and subjects of the German Reich. Certain of those reforms were extended to Canada. Unlike the U.S., Canada's financial duty to Germany was not very substantial or critical to the Germany economy. The "Seven O'clock News" reported a collision of two airliners on the runway at Gander, Newfoundland killed around 250 people with only 17 survivors, many with severe burns. Canada in The Guns of the South After the United States was forced to recognize the independence of the Confederate States, tensions between the US and the British Empire degenerated into war. The US, still heavily militarized from fighting the Second American Revolution was able to defeat the British troops garrisoned in Canada, annexing the whole country into the United States. Canada in Southern Victory The Dominion of Canada was a massive but sparsely-populated British commonwealth on the North American continent until 1917. It shared a border with the United States along the forty-nineth parallel. In 1881, when the US and Britain were engaged in the Second Mexican War, Canada served as a staging area for several British missions against the US. The best-known of these is the failed invasion of Montana Territory led by Charles George Gordon that was repulsed by a US force commanded by George Armstrong Custer. However, most other British operations succeeded, and at the end of the war half the state of Maine was annexed to Canada as a territorial concession. When the Great War broke out in 1914, the US invaded Canada. Three years of heavy fighting on multiple fronts followed, and in the end, the British and Canadian forces were defeated. The US created the Republic of Quebec from Francophone province, and occupied the rest of Canada. The British were forced to cede the entire Dominion so that the US would no longer be encircled in future wars with the Entente. A minority of Canadians were militantly opposed to US rule. A planned uprising was thwarted in 1922 when the occupation authorities were warned, and the would-be rebels were brutally supressed. Laura Secord, descendant of the famous Canadian heroine of the same name and herself much of a Canadian patriot, was accused of having betrayed the planned revolt to her American lover (later husband), Jonathan Moss. It is not known for certain, however, whether Moss - at the time a liberal lawyer who tried to help Canadians in the manifestly unfair legal system set up by the occupation - actually alerted the authorities. In 1942, while the US was distracted by its war against Jake Featherston and the Confederate States, Canadian rebels gathered in the city of Winnipeg. They expelled the Quebecois forces which had been garrisoning the city to free up US troops for combat. US forces then moved against Winnipeg. Canada in Worldwar Canada was allowed to maintain its independence under US protection under the Peace of Cairo. Its cold climate made it undesirable to the Race, and the US, which would already share one border with the Lizards in Mexico, feared encirclement. Canada fell firmly within the US orbit. It coadministered Iceland and Greenland along with the US. Canadian immigration rules were laxer than US laws, and British Jew David Goldfarb and his family chose to go there rather than the US when they fled Britain. Goldfarb went to work for a Canadian technology firm, and designed the Furry and caller ID, both of which were given Canadian patents. Canada in "Before the Beginning" Canada was one of the first countries to convert to Judaism en masse when it was learned that the Jews were indeed God's chosen people. Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada